What I’ve Done For You
by CrazyMessedUpMe
Summary: Supernatural AU: This takes place after the apocalypse. Everything is the same except Sam and Dean were never hunters, they’re thieves. And Cas was cursed for helping stop the apocalypse. I dont know if I’ll keep updating this so pls tell me if you want more.
1. chapter 1

He had stolen the lives of many, nabbed countless artifacts, and evaded Death numerous times. Only two people know who this bastard is. The crook's brother and me. His brother, sadly, died many years ago. His time is up now too.

I watched as he found his way into the white house. Just a few things taken from the building could set him up for life. He carefully picked the lock to the back entrance. Little did he know that he had tripped the alarm as he did so. Within seconds Secret Service had him surrounded, that's when all hell broke loose.

Bullets were raining on the agents before they understood what was happening. They started to drop like flies while shotgun shells danced on the floor. Before a single man could fire on the burglar, he had killed all but three of them. Two of them. One.

The two men stood there, guns drawn, waiting for the other to fire. It felt like eternity before the sound of a gun rang through the room. It was neither the thief nor the agent though. I watched as the mastermind behind the robbery slumped to the floor, revealing an unseen agent holding his still smoking gun. The victim was dead within seconds.

A tear had broken free from my eye. I wiped it it away and gently picked up the bandit's soul. I held him in my arms until we reached the empty void i called home. This colorless crack divided two worlds: one of endless torment and the other of untold paradise. I could visit neither though. Cursed to roam the desolate fracture in between and and back to earth, to collect souls.

Normally I wouldn't take souls my home. Im not supposed to, but i need to see him. I want him to see me. It's been so long since we last saw each other, I wonder if he still remembers me. Even if he does, he probably wont recognize me. Ive lost so much since I last saw him.

I once was a powerful being, an angel. I had powers you couldn't even imagine! And my wings, oh how i miss them. They were stripped from me along with my title, when i was cast from heaven. All of this came to pass when I rebelled against my kindred. Instead of being killed or falling, I was damned to this forsaken place. To take the place of Death.

I observed as he stood, as he looked at the blackness that surrounded him. He seemed extremely confused at first. Then he saw me. The confusion on his features morphed to a look of shock and relief. He gave me a simple smile. I gazed at his eyes for the longest time, just taking in the way his emerald eyes would twinkle when he shifted. We were so lost in each others eyes, all planes of reality could have crashed in on us and we would remain unchanged.

I then uttered the two words i had been yearning to voice for many years.

"Hello Dean"

AN:

I bet you read that in Cas' voice :)


	2. chapter 2

I couldn't believe my eyes. He was standing right in front of me, alive. But he's supposed to be dead. And yet here I am standing in front of him looking into his gleaming cerulean eyes. The light hit them in such a way that they seemed to he glowing. They were beautiful. I would've stayed like that all day just admiring his gorgeous blue sapphires if he hadn't spoken up.

"Hello Dean"

I was at a complete lose for words. All I could do was stand there in complete shock.

"We don't have much time before I need to take you up to heaven. I really shouldn't have brought you here but i needed to...

Dean are you alright?"

I could feel my legs give out under me as I collapsed . There was a ringing in my ears as my vision began to blur. Castiel began to run towards me in an attempt to prevent me from falling. I could see him calling my name but i couldn't hear him. I couldn't move my limbs. I was like a puppet laying helpless in Cas' arms. The last thing I saw was the fear in those flawless blue eyes and a blinding white light.

 **Dread**

That's all I felt in that moment. Though I could still feel my body. It's a weird sensation. I couldn't open my eyes, hear anything, or even move. But i could still feel everything that was happening to my body. I was completely paralyzed.

The arms that were around me suddenly released me, lowering me down onto a surface of some kind. My back suddenly ran cold as goosebumps started to cover me. There were grooves in the surface I sprawled out on. They seemed to he in a symmetrical pattern. My thoughts were drifted away as I felt the vibrations in the floor getting closer until soft leather and rubber brushed up against my arm. A heel firmly pressed itself into my shoulder as I felt more vibrations echoing towards me.

My hearing was starting to return, but only slightly. I instantly recognized Castiel's voice though i couldn't make out what he was saying, i could pick out a few words here and there. "Dean" "Dead" "Death himself" "Meta" "Doesn't belong" "Mortal" were some of the words I could make out. He sounded concerned, almost angry.

Then I heard the other voice. It high pitched and a little gravely, and all too smug with itself. It was one of those voices that if you heard you had the instant need to punch its smug little face. And thats what I would've done, if I was able to.

I began to see light shine from behind my closed eyelids. I tried to open them but that was proving itself to be difficult. When I finally managed to pry my eyes open, everything was a blurry mess. It looked exactly like when you tried to wear someone else's glasses as a kid. It was out of focus, blurry and it hurt my eyes to stare at anything for too long.

My hearing was almost back to normal beside the ringing in my ears whenever anybody spoke. So when the second figure said

"Oh Castiel, look who's waking up!"

I heard it clearly and new I was fucked.

Then the tan blob, that i can only assume was Cas, was slammed up against the wall with a inhuman like force.

The second figure came closer until he was right in front of my face. Despite being that close to him, i still couldn't make out his features. I could tell he was dude though.

He squat down to my level to see me better. Then he grabbed my chin and lifted my head up to look him in the eye. Then he leaned down and whispered in my ear

"We can't have that, now can we?"

He lifted two of his fingers and pressed them against my forehead. My mind went completely blank along with my features.

I tried to hang onto consciousness as long as possible. Before blacking out I could have sworn I heard the rattle of chains.

 ** _(Somewhere else in heaven)_**

I had heard that Dean had died several moments ago, guns blazing. I say moments but it could have easily been hours. Time doesn't really exist in heaven the way it does on earth. In heaven, time is what you want it to be, kind of like a dream.

I was waiting patiently for Cas to bring Dean to our heaven, to me. Cas had said that he wanted to talk to Dean before bringing him to heaven, I just didn't think it would take this long. Even though there is no sense of time in heaven, I know it's been far too long to have just had a chat with him. I just want to see him again. It's been four years since I've seen my him, well the real him. I've seen him in the memories I've revisited over the years. My favorite memory is one right before we met the angels. Dean and i had just come back from a successful and profitable heist. We were set up for months. We had just gotten into the Impala to skip town when Dean started talking about getting a base so we could have a permanent home instead of motel hopping every few days. I remember lighting up when I heard those words. We had been on the run for so long it was nice to imagine having a home.

Of course I could only go so far with this memory because a couple days later we met the angels. Which led to us meeting the Devil himself. Which led to me dying. But I digress.

I was reliving my time with Dean when someone wondered into my heaven. I poked my head out the window of the Impala to see who it was but to no avail. I told fake Dean to pull the car over. I decided to step out of the car to get a better look at the wondering soul. I opened the car door and stepped out, but to my surprise, as soon as my foot hit the ground, I was suddenly in a completely white room.

I turned around and what I say made me want to kill the motherfucker who did this. Dean was hanging on the wall, bound by chains. He was covered in welts, bruises, and blood. His wrists bright red and bruised from the cuffs. My blood started to boil in rage. I was going to make this shit bag pay.

I was making my way over to Dean when I felt something pierce my left shoulder. The blade went straight through before I could do anything. I spun around and swung my right fist trying to knock the living daylights out of this dickwad. But before my fist even made contact with his smug little face, I was rapidly speeding towards the wall behind me. My spine collided with the wall knocking the air out of my lungs and sending a searing pain through my injured shoulder.

 _"Friggin angels"_ I thought as i looked up and saw his pompous face. Right behind his face, however, was Castiel hanging on the opposite wall from me. He was covered in cuts and blood, just like Dean.

I looked back at douchebag walking in front of me. He bent down to eye level with me.

"Now are you going to cooperate, Sammy?"


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up and saw Metatron crouched down and talking to Sam. I tried to move to protect him but I was bound by chains. I tried to break them but I was to weak and the cuffs had angel wardings on it. Not like they did anything considering I wasn't an angels anymore. Since I couldn't break them I would have to try and wriggle out of them. In doing so i rattled the chains alerting Metatron I was awake.

"Good to see you finally join us Castiel! How was your beauty rest?"

"What's that phrase the humans not so gracefully say? Oh, yeah.. Go fuck yourself" Then I spit blood all over his shoes.

He stepped forward and grabbed my neck to hold me in place. He then took out an angel blade and started to carve into my side. I let out a yell full of agony, but he continued until he thought I had learned my lesson. When he finally stopped, I was so

lightheaded I almost passed out.

"I didn't think you knew such profanity Castiel. You see Sam, this is what happens if you don't cooperate. Wouldn't want to end up like Dean over there, would ya?"

I knew before anything ever happened that Metatron had crossed a line. I saw the pure fury in Sam's eyes as he stood up and lunged for Metatron. If there is one thing you never threaten Sam with, it's Dean.

Sam punched Metatron in the gut, making blood fly out of his mouth. He the proceeded to slam the angel's face into his knee, knocking the angel blade out of his hand. Sam grabbed Metatron's hand and pushed it into one of the open shackles. He then went over to pick up the blade. He turned back, rose the knife up to Metatron's neck and whispered in his ear,

"If you ever hurt me or my brother ever again, I'm sending your ass straight to purgatory. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Dean and Cas with me, and if you move even an inch while I do, I'm taking this blade and shoving it up your throat. Got it?"

Metatron nodded his head violently and Sam got off of him. Metatron may be stiff necked but he knows how to survive and pissing off a Winchester is the fastest way to die.

Sam took the keys to the chains from Metatron's belt and undid my shackles. He helped me down before walking across the room to free Dean. I glared at Metatron before following Sam. We were half way across the room before Metatron spoke up.

"You know it's not really fair that you get to walk away with two prizes and I get left with none."

"We're not leaving anyone with you, you egotistical maniac!" I snapped back

"Egotistical maybe, but maniac? I don't think I would classify as a maniac"

"You tortured my brother and his best friend and almost killed Dean in the process!" Sam had joined in.

"Here, let me rephrase," Metatron began, "Leave one of them with me or i kill all three of you. It's your choice Sammy"

Suddenly a multitude of angels were swarmed around us, all armed with angel blades. One of them stepped over to Dean and held the blade right above his chest.

"Or you could cooperate and do what I've asked of you"

There was silence. Everyone knew what Sam was going to say. They were just waiting for him to say it. Everyone except for me that is.

"Sam what did he ask you to do?" I asked Sam with a worried look.

"He asked.. he asked me to kill you Cas"


End file.
